The Girl Next Door
by lolly4eva
Summary: Because I love the girl next door"...Lolliver Love!x0x0x0x0 i know i'm bad at english and everything but give me chance pls:
1. Chapter 1

**A/U's note/just like my first story,this one might have many grammar nor spelling error..and sorry for that...anyways,i hope you guys will like it:))**

**:Girl Next Door:**

Miley's POV...

"I hate her Miles"

Another fine and BORING Thursday,me and my bff,Lilly were in the lunch hall eating our food to have strengh for the last three hours of the school.Oh,and wondering who she _hates_?Well,she hates the girl whose laughing with Oliver in the other table right now.We used to eat with him until _she_ came to Malibu.Her name,is Shelby.Oliver's new steady girlfriend.

"so do I Lils"

I said while eating my food staring at Shelby with my evil eyes.Not because I'm jelous.It is because she's sooooo annoying and mean!She's always acting like an angel in front of Oliver but eveytime he's not around,her horn grow and making fun of us,specially Lilly.

"but not because I'm jelous like you do"

I saw her gasped and gave me an "there's no way I'm jelous of her" look.But I know she is.

"oh,c'mon Lilly.I know and you know you like him.You're just in denial."

She sighed and looked back at the two annoying couple whose now kissing in public.You heard?IN PUBLIC!How nasty.I saw Lilly's eyes sparkled and tears rolled down her cheecks and I feel sorry for her.

"Miles,I think I need a bathroom"

She said without looking at me before rushing into the bathroom.I nodded even I know she wouldn't see it before turn to look at those couple again.I swear,I.Hate.Her!

Lilly's POV...

Why am I crying?Why am I so jelous and angry everytime I see her with him?Is it because she's got all what I wanted.Is it because she's pretty,smart,popular,and man-eater?Or is it because..she's dating Oliver?Come to think of it,why Oliver can't love me?

_why don't you look at the mirror.You might find the answer_

Half of my brain said.

_Oh,shut up!Lilly's not ugly!_

The other half said.Oh man.I'm gone crazy,my brain's fighting.This is all because of that girl!That Shelby moved here a year ago and since then,she's the center of the attention of every student.Of course she is.She's the one and only daughter of the owner of the most famous hotel in our town.And she's a prom queen.Who am I?Oh,I know.I'm just a girl next door.Everytime we have plans he'd ditch me just for her.He's near yet far.He's not my bestfriend.

"Lilly,you ok?"

I heard a voice coming in so I whiped my tears hurridly before whoever she is caught me.After a while,I saw Miley came in the bathroom and she has that look on her face.The "I'm sorry" look.

"hey"

I said.I don't know if it sounded normal or not but I said it by way of my normal tone.She walked towards me and wrapped her arms around my shoulder and put her head on mine.

"you ok?"

She asked with a concern tone.I smiled forcely and nodded my head.

"yeah.Why'd you think I'm not?"

I asked like I don't know what's she talking about.

"because I saw you crying.And Lilly never cried.Unless her hearth is broken"

She said.In 5 years of being friends,she got to know me well.I gave up and cried like a baby while hugging my bestfriend.

"see.You love him"

She said with teasing tone but I know,she's concern too.

"I don't _love_ him Miles.I just like him"

I said and I can feel she rolled her eyes.She took the hug and put her hand on my shoulders.

"Ok,whatever you sayBut don't forget Lilly,whatever happen,I'm just here.You're bff."

She said while fixing my mess hair with a smile on her face.I smiled and nodded.

"thanks Miles.I don't know what'll happen to me without you"

I said and she rolled her eyes before giggling.

"now,dry the tears and let's go back.I'm still hungry you know"

She said then we walked back to the table while laughing and ate our lunch.When we got there,the certain couple weren't there anymore.And it feels good.

_Oliver's POV..._

Lately,something's wrong with my bestfriends,Miley and Lilly.Specially,Lilly.She's been acting stranger everytime we're hanging out.She's near yet far.I can feel the distance between them which is I have never felt before.She'd not laugh at my jokes anymore.And she'd not skateboard with me anymore.

"Hey my Ollie."

The girly girl voice snapped me out of my thoughts and I turn to see who it was.It's Shelby.My girlfriend for 4 months.

"hey Shelby"

I said.She gave me a peck and then hugged me and I smiled.She's a very sweet girldfriend I have ever had.She's pretty,smart and nice.Well,at least that is what I know and what I see.I could not ask for more when it comes to the lovelife.But I don't like it when she's kissing me in public and when she's always following me around,mothering me.And,everytime we're dating which is almost everyday,my money would fade because she never want an ordinary date.She always want to go to the mall to shop,nor to an expensive restaurant.And take note,she'd never let me give her cheap gift.All she wants are expencive.

"Ollie,can we go to the mall today?"

She asked with her high pitch voice which is annoying sometimes even I like her.

"eerrr.."

"ok,deal!Thanks Ollie!"

She said not bothering to listen to my answer.My answer was no!But she's already gone with her amigas.I sighed and I heard laugher from behind.I knew whose laugher it is.I smiled then turn to look at the sorce of the melting laugher.But I wish I didn't.Because my breathe stopped when I did.I saw Todd's arms on Lilly's shoulder while tickling her side.Seing her flirting with another guy makes my hearth ache.But why?Do I like her?

_Maybe you like her_

The mischivous voice rang into my brain.

_But you have Shelby.You can't like two girls at the same time_

The soft voice then said.I was back to the reality when I felt someone bumped into me that made me fell onto the ground.

"oh,we're so sorry!"

I looked up and saw Lilly kneeling down and apologizing.

"you ok?"

She asked.I was happy.It's been a while since we talked.And I missed talking to her.

"ye..yeah.."

I said.

"dude,you better not think when you're in the middle of the hall."

Todd said teasingly while handing me his hand to help me get up.I grabbed his hand and stand up.

"w..we gotta go"

Lilly quickly said then grabbed Todd's hand and walked away.For me,everything became slowmotion.Lilly grabbing Todd's hand and walking away from me with him.The loud sounds faded and only I can hear Lilly's and Todd's laugher.And before I knew it,I was running to them.I grabbed Lilly's forearm and made her face me.

"what?"

She asked innocently.Todd were staring at me too.I kept quiet for a moment because I dunno what to say.I don't even know why I did grabbed her.

"I..are you free today after school?"

I asked the first thing poped out my mind.

"I guess I am.Why?"

She asked tooking my hands off her arms.

"do you want to skateboard with me?"

I asked hoping she'd say yes.She bite her lips and swallowed.

"are you sure about that?"

She asked as if she's doubting me to ditch her.I nodded and she smiled slightly then nodded.

"ok."

I smiled and was very happy.

"ok.Let's meet at Rico's at 4:30"

"k.See yah"

She said then walked away...with Todd.

_Lilly's POV..._

"hey Tsucott"

Oh,that annoying girly girl voice!

"what do you want Shelby?"

I asked annoyed while turning around to face her.I was at the schoolyard hanging out with my guy friends when she came up to me.And I can say from her voice,she's mad.

"I want _you_ to get away from _my_ Ollie!"

She said pointing her index finger towards me.

"hey,hey pretty lady.Don't talk to Lilly _that_ way"

Todd stand up for me.

"no one is talking to you stupid skater boy!"

She said and Todd gasped.

"leave her to me Todd."

I said to him.He smiled at me then gave high five before back to his sit.

"what are you talking about Shelby?"

"oh,bullshit!Don't act like you don't know what I'm saying.I saw you talking to him a few moments ago!"

"so what?He's _my_ bestfriend before you came"

"well,now he's _mine!_"

"he's your boyfriend.But he's not _yours_.No one owns him.So back off"

I said with my normal tone when I'm talking to the guys.Means,I'm treathing her like a guy..hahas..joke.

"seems you forgot who is you talking with and who you are Trsucott."

"actually I don't.You're Shelby right?The prom queen.And I know who am I.I'm Lillian Rose Truscott.The girl next door."

"Let me remind you Lillian,get.away.from.my.boyfriend"

She said while pointing me again.I shrugged my shoulder with my evil laugh.

"sure miss Shelby.Whatever you say"

I said offending her.

"oh,and by the way why don't you try to have plastic surgery.Maybe in that way,you can get even one guy.But too bad,if you get someone after the plastic surgery,it means,he only loves your _fake face_."

She said and started laughing.I can feel my eyes watering.I know the tears will come soon but I hold it back.Todd walked to me and storke my back.

"don't listen to her Lilly.She's just insicure."

He said.

"oh,me!?Insicure?Into _this_ girl?No way!Why don't you try to do what your mom do?Like,hooking up with differnt boys.That's why your dad divorced her right?"

She said then laughed while walking away.There's no way,I'm going to forgive her for saying that.I rushed to her,grabbed her hair and push her to the ground.

"you stupid bitch!Don't ever say that about my mom again if you don't want your face to be flat!!"

I shouted while hitting her.She's hitting me too but I'm way too strong than she do.She's good at hurting me emotionaly,then I'm good at hurting her physicaly.

"stop!stop!!"

She yelled.My vision can see people are starting to gathered and watch us.Todd started laughing along with my other friends.

"hey,hey!Lilly stop!"

I heard a voice.A fammilliar voice.But I don't care.She insulted my mom in front of me and I won't let it just pass.

"LILLY!"

I heard another voice.This time it was a girls.It was Mileys.

"Lilly stop!"

I can feel someone's fulling me off of Shelby whose now crying..after Oliver came.Means,she's just pretending..again..After a while,Oliver and Todd successed and took me off of Shelby.

Todd's POV...

"what the hell happened here!?"

Oliver shouted to Lilly after we broke them apart.Shelby's now have bruise on face and so did Lilly because of Shelby's sharp nail.Both girls's hair were mess,but Lilly's still pretty and Shelby is just horrible.I am not holding back my laugher.I swear it's hard.

"I..I just came to her to say hello and then she started telling me how stupid and bitch I am stealing you from her. And then she begun hitting me."

Shelby said while _crying._What a liar.tsk.tsk.

"what!?"

Oliver gasped and looked at Lilly with "I can't believe you'd do that" look.Lilly were giving Shelby a deadly glare.

"That's not true Oliver."

She simply said while fixing her hair.

"so you're saying I'm a liar!?"

Shelby said.

"I didn't say that."

She said still calm.Ordinary Lilly.

"you know dude I.."

I was about to tell him what happened but he cut me off.

"shut up Todd!This is non of your buissness!"

Then look at Lilly again.I was taken aback and shut my mouth up.

"I can't believe you.I thought your a nice girl.I don't know who you are anymore Lilly.You've changed.I thought I knew you.But I guess I was wrong"

He said.It was an awckward situation 'coz there were many students watching them well,one of them is me then Miley and our other friends.Even Saint Sarah is watching this kind of stuff.

"what happened to you Lilly?What is your problem!?"

"YOU!You're my problem Oliver!You and your stupid girlfriend!you're right.You dont know me.Because if you do,then you know I won't do such things.._I_ didn't changed Oliver!_You're _the one who have changed.You're not the Oliver that I knew!You're not my bestfriend I used to know!My bestfriend Oliver never ditched me for a girl!The Oliver I knew never yelled at me!Oliver never give me pain...you've changed Oliver!BECAUSE OF THIS GIRL!"

Lilly pointed Shelby.And we didn't expect what is coming next.A loud slapped sound rang the place and the surroundings became slowmotion.Everyone gasped and eyes grew wide.Oliver,just slapped Lilly.

Oliver's POV...

I can't believe what I did.I slapped Lilly.I can see her eyes grew wider and she's helding her cheecks where I just slapped but she didn't say anything.My world stopped at the moment.What is wrong with me!?Why did I slapped her!?Is it because she talked to Shelby that way?Or is it because..what she had said are all..true...I am the one who've changed.I've been ditching her since I dated Shelby so not to think,she'll ask if I'm sure when I asked her to play with me.

"Oliver how could yo.."

I heard Miley said but before she finished it,Lilly run away slashing through the crowds.

"Lilly!"

Miley said but Lilly never stopped running.Miley faced me with angry face and clenched teeth.Before I knew it,she slapped me as hard as she could.

"how dare you slapped Lilly huh!?Do you know how hurt it is for her!?You didn't just hurt her physicaly but also emotionaly!And before you'd doubt Lilly,doubt your _saint_ girlfriend!!Who knows,she might has horn"

She said then walked away searching for Lilly.I looked around,and saw every student staring at me like an evil man.

"Oliver dude,you'd regret this"

Todd said while patting my shoulder then walked away along with his friends and also Lilly's.I felt Shelby's arms wrapped mine.

"thanks for saving me from that crazy girl Ollie"

She said.I just sighed.and walked her to the nurse room.


	2. Chapter 2

Lilly's POV...

I can't believe Oliver slapped me in front of many students.And moreover,he slapped me for Shelby.Can't he see how hurt I am?Everything he told me were all painfull.He didn't even know why I hitted that stupid girl.Now,here I am.Running down the street that seems so long and never ending even I don't know where to go.I stopped and realized where I am when I heard a splash of water in the shore and the soft sand touched my skin._Beach_.And then my eyes started to tear up again non-stop.I sunk onto my knees and cried as loud as I can.I didn't know hearing your crush telling such things to you and slap you hurt this much.Then it hit me.I'm not _crushing_ on Oliver.I'm _in-love_ with him.Just like what Miley said.I broke down and let my self lay on the hot sand.I don't know how long I cried because it seems forever.

Oliver's POV...

"..You're the one who've changed Oliver...Oliver never give me pain..."

Lilly's words are running through my mind and it hurt so much.I was thinking all of that while walking staring at the bottle of water I bought for Shelby.Before I could enter the clinic,I stopped and hide behind the open door because I heard laugher from the inside.I know that voice.It's Shelby and her friends.

"I can't believe that stupid girl.She got nerve huh"

Amber said then Shelby chuckled along with Ashley.

"well,poor her.Oliver didn't even listen to her and instead,slapped her in front of many students for me!"

Shelby said proudly.

"but hey,what truely happened there?"

Ashley being stupid asked.

"oh well,I saw her talking to _my_ Oliver a few moments ago so I told her to stay away from him.Then we started saying bad words towards eachother.But too bad,I won after I told her why don't she do what her mom do like kissing random guys and that,that's why her dad divorced her mom.She run onto me and started hitting me.In the other words,she's the one who started the hitting thing not me."

Shelby said while checking her nails which are stay still.Anger raised my body.So,Lilly's the victim not Shelby.I can't believe I didn't listen to Lilly.Before I knew it,I was rushing in and started yelling at Shelby.

"WE'RE SO OVER!You're unbelievable Shelby.You're worse than a slut!Thanks to you,me and my bestfriend fought!!And I can't believe I slapped her JUST for YOU!!"

Her face was full of horror also her friends.I stormed out the room and run to I dunno where.I just hope,my foot would bring me to Lilly.

Miley's POV...

Where on earth did Lilly go!?I'm searching for her since like forever,it's almost night and she's still not found!I went to her house,to the mall,to the skate park,and at the Rico's but still,I couldn't find her.And here I am now,running towards the last place I could ever think of Lilly would be.The beach.

"LILLY!!Lilly c'mon!!"

I called her name but I heard nothing in responce.I continue running until I saw a girl laying a the sand shievering and soon I know,she's Lilly.I rushed to her and shook her up.

"Lilly.Lilly wake up"

I said.I heard her murmur.Absolutely,sleeptalking.

"Lilly"

I said once again then I saw something sparkling thing rolled down her cheeck and it hurts me a lot knowing its a tears.She sat on the sand not making an eye contact with me.

"Lilly you ok?"

I asked even I know she's not ok.

"do I look like I'm ok?"

She asked staring at the bright half moon.

"no..."

I looked at her,put my arms around her shoulder and put my head on hers.I'm not a lesbian ok.I'm just conforting my bff.

"why can't he just love me?Am I really that bad?What is wrong with me!?"

She asked but it seems she's asking her self.

"nothing's wrong with you Lilly.You're good.If there's someone has a problem here it's Oliver."

I said hoping it would help her feel better.

"I didn't know it would hurt much Miles.I didn't know falling for him hurt this much!As much as I don't want to admit it,I'm not crushing on him Miley.I LOVE him!When he slapped me,he didn't just hurt my cheeck,but he also hurt this..."

Lilly said throught her tears while poitning her hearth which is broken right at the moment.

"he didn't even listened to me Miles..."

Lilly's voice is now shaking and it makes me cry too.

"why?Because Shelby's a popular prom queen and I'm just Lilly,the girl next door!?Does he know how much I love him!?Shelby couldn't love him as much I do!I hate him Miles!I hate him!!I hate myself,I hate my life,I hate being the girl next door!!"

Lilly's now yelling through her tears and she's broken.Little did we know,Oliver where listening all this time.

Oliver's POV...

I was shocked.She loves me?How can not I can see it!?I've been hurting her since I dated Shelby!Stupid,stupid!!I have never saw Lilly cried like this before.And seing her crying makes my hearth ache.I hate myself ,knowing it's all my fault.How can I hurt Lilly this much!?How can I bring back the things we once had?How can I make her believe me that...I feel the same way...?That,I was just being the stupid Oliver desperate to have a girlfriend not even thinking if I love the girl or not.When I was thinking that,someone tapped me from behind and I turn to face Todd.

"just tell her everything dude.I know she'll believe you even you didn't believe her a little while ago..."

He said.As much as I hate to admit it,sometimes,Todd is mature than I do.He knows what to do each events not like me.He smiled at me then walked away.But before he could go far,I called his name.

"Todd"

Then he turn to face me.

"thanks..."

I said then he smiled then gone in the dark.When I look back at Lilly,she's now calming and quietly sobbing.I walked towards them slowly and is about to do what Todd told me.

"Lilly..."

I called out her name and she and Miley turn to look at me.

Lilly's POV...

"what are you doing here!?"

I asked codly while taking my eyes off him.

"I..want to talk to you"

"well,I'm not listening"

I said.I can feel Miley's giving him a deadly glare.

"pls,Lils"

"DON'T call me in that name"

I am really mad at him right now.He's so URGH!

"Lilly pls..."

He begged.I've never heard him begging before and his voice is full of sincirety.I looked at Miley whose giving me the "don't you dare forgive him" look.

"Miles,can you buy me something to drink?"

I gave her the "let us talk alone" look.She raised her eyebrows but then sighed and walked away.After Miley was gone,I stood up and walked away from Oliver.He follows behind.

"Lilly,I know I was stupid jerk not listening to you"

"I'm glad you know"

I murmured.

"And I'm sorry..."

He apologized.I stopped and looked at him.

"why don't you just go back to your girlfriend and take good care of her"

I said then continue walking.I didn't hear his footsteps.How rude,giving up so soon.But then I heard him shout.

"we broke up!"

I was shocked yet happy.But it doesn't mean we can be together.I'm just happy he's not Shelby's anymore.

"oh,good for you"

I said with my sweet sarcastic voice still walking.

"that's what all you can say?"

He asked as if he's expecting more.I stopped walking but didn't bother to look at him.I closed my eyes sighed and looked down.Soon I opened my eyes,tears rolled down my cheecks non-stop and I can feel myself shievering.I know Oliver noticed it too.

"..wh..what do you expect me to say..?"

I asked my voice shaking.

"that,"I'm happy for you,you finally realized how stupid you are dating such girl"?Or do you want me to jump up and down?Or maybe you want me to say,"I'm sorry for what happened Oliver.It's all my fault".If you are,you can go home right now because you're just wasting your time...Did you know how it hurts me watching you dating another girl!?Did you know how painful it is being slapped by you!?Oliver,because of you I'm broken right now.Because of you I hate myself!Do you know how much I hate that I love you!?You're the reason of this tears Oliver!You know how much I hate crying but still you made me cry!"

I said sobbing and I only heard him sighed.I stay still,crying quietly.But then after a while,I felt war arms whrapped my waist from behind.

"I'm sorry Lilly...I didn't know I'm hurting you...I didn't know I'm making you cry..."

He said.I can feel his warm breather touching my neck and butterflies started to fly around my stomach.

"I don't know if you'd believe me but,seing you crying like this makes me cry too..."

"that's not true..."

I said while getting away from his arms.

"it's true Lilly.Do you want to know why I broke up with her?"

"..."

Part of my mind wants to hear the answer but the other one doesn't.

"Lilly"

Oliver put his hand on my shoulders.We're now looking straightly at eahcothers eyes.

"...why?"

I saw him smiled before he talked.

"because I heard her and her friends talking what happened a little while ago and I found out she was the one who started everything."

I wasn't happy at all.It wasn't the answer I wanted to hear.But then,I was glad he finally found out Shelby's the liar not me.

"oh...well,good for you then"

I said hiding my dissappointing.

"and one more thing"

He said.

"do you wanna know why?"

"why?"

He touched my cheecks and looked straightly at my eyes and he said,

"Because I love the girl next door"

And before I knew it,he's leaning on me and then our lips touched.Tears rolled down my cheecks but now it was the tears of joy.

Maybe,being the girl next door wasn't bad at all.

**The end**

_**I know it was suck ending...sorry for who was expecting for the good ending...**_

_**It took me 3 days to finish this last chap,and believe me or not,I did my best.**_

_**again,sorry if I dissappointed you guys.**_

_**btw,thanks for reading:))**_

_**and also for the review!!**_


End file.
